


Guilt trip me, I deserve it

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6470701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A coherent vent I guess</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilt trip me, I deserve it

"Hey Josh." Tyler shows up at Josh's door completely soaked from the downpour, hands shoved into his pockets, bandages covering up his forearms. 

Josh pulls him inside without a word. 

The first times Tyler had shown up unannounced Josh had almost yelled at him, asked him what he had been doing, why he was just here. Tyler never told him, so Josh just eventually gave up. 

The bandages were just for show, there was nothing underneath them. 

"Somebody called the police." Tyler says when the get up to Josh's room. He's dripping water all over the place. "On my mom. Can I have dry clothes?"

Josh doesn't ask why, just looks through a couple of his drawers and throws boxers and a shirt at Tyler. 

Tyler steps into the bathroom off of Josh's room to change. When he emerges, his hair and skin are still soaked, and there are wet patches beginning to form on the clothes he's wearing. 

"Tyler's sleeping over!" Josh yells down the stairs. 

"Alright!" Josh's dad yells back. 

When Josh turns back to Tyler, he's sitting on Josh's bed, wringing his hands. 

"Want to talk about it?" Josh asks. 

"She was yelling some pretty nasty stuff. I slipped out as soon as her attention was distracted by sirens." Tyler doesn't look at Josh. 

Josh refrains from making a comment. "Does your family know you're here?"

Tyler shrugs. "I think my dad has guessed where I go now. My mom always throws a tantrum when I get back home, so maybe it's not worth it. Getting away." His eyes suddenly shine with a plan, and he looks up at Josh. "Let's run away."

"Now?" Josh isn't entirely opposed to the idea. 

Tyler nods. "Tonight, when it stops raining. We can stop by my house and get some of my stuff."

"Where will we go?"

"Anywhere. You're almost eighteen, Josh. We can do it."

Josh nods. "Okay. Let's plan."

Tyler grins.


End file.
